


Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians part II

by ijedi



Series: Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians (FTBDG) [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King and Queen of Arendale decide to take their youngest daughter, Princess Anna to visit their relatives in Corona. Anna befriends her cousin Rapunzel,and helps her to escape Mother Gothel This is part 2 of Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians multi crossover, will be written concurrently with part 1 of this crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arival to Corona

Anna was a fifteen years old princess of a small kingdom of Arendale. To Castle servants she always seemed cheerful, constantly running around the castle, and playing various pranks on the staff. But, anyone who knew the younger princess knew that she was not very happy.

Princess Anna run towards her sister’s room, and knocked on Princess Elsa’s door. “Do you want to build a snowman?” asked the younger sister, but received a usual reply.

“No, go away Anna,” spoke her older sister from the other side of the door.

“Okay,” replied the girl, as she run away from the door.

The girl run around the castle more, trying to cheer herself, but on the inside she was sad. She remembered that Elsa and her were very close when they were little and now she missed having her friend. 

In the evening, the four members of the royal family sat at the table, eating the food. Like usual, Elsa was sitting quietly, reading a book, and not responding to anything Anna tried to say to her.

“Anna, don’t you see that your sister is busy?” asked the King as he looked at the younger Princess.

“Yes, father,” replied Anna.

“Agdar, maybe Anna would benefit from a visit to our neighbors? I heard that my brother has a daughter, who is around Anna’s age,” spoke Queen Idun.

“Can I go? I would like to make a new friend!” spoke Anna as she made puppy eyes.

“I agree, Idun, I think our youngest will enjoy the trip,” replied the King, as Anna jumped on her seat.

“Wait, what about Elsa? Will she go too?” asked Anna

“Sweaty, Elsa you know that your sister cannot go,” spoke the King as Anna looked at her older sister. 

Anna could have sworn she saw a small droplet of water escaping her sister’s eyes, but then heard her whispering something, starting with “Conceal, don’t”.

“Elsa, will you be fine?” asked Anna, becoming concerned.

“It’s fine Anna, enjoy your visit to Corona. Now, please excuse me, I am going to my room,” spoke the older Princess as she retired from the room.

“Don’t worry Anna, I am sure you will enjoy your visit. Corona is a warm place. The kingdom is located South of Southern Isles Kingdom. After we arrive, you can spend your vacation in a green forest, meeting many new people,” spoke the Queen, as the girl nodded, looking at Elsa’s chair.

Next day, as Anna was ready to leave, she saw that her father looked at Elsa. “Take care of Arendale while we visit Corona. Remember, conceal, don’t feel,” spoke the King as he held his oldest daughter’s hands, who wore blue gloves.

“Yes, father,” replied Elsa as she then quietly retreated to her room.

The three people went to their ship, and sailed south, to visit their relatives, leaving Princess Elsa in charge, alone, sitting in her room and watching as the ship left.  
Ice suddenly began to engulf the room, as another water droplet fell from Elsa’s eye. She then quickly realized what was happening and repeated the same words over and over again. “Conceal don’t feel,”

Despite trying to not feel any emotions, she knew very well that sadness flew around her as her parents took her sister, and left her alone in the castle with a few Castle staff.  
Meanwhile, the royal ship sailed and after five days of journey arrived at its destination. Anna wore her green dress, as she found other clothing to be too warm for the Corona’s climate.

The three persons exited the ship and looked around. “Wait, this is strange, there should be guards at this port,” spoke the King.

As he spoke these words, two bandits arrived on the scene. They both had orange hair with sideburns, a rather muscular built; each of them held a sword.

“We saw a ship with Arendale’s crest and knew that someone important had just arrived. Now, gives us your money and we will not give you trouble,” they spoke as the two thugs approached the royal family.

“We will give you money, but please spare us,” spoke the King as he hugged his wife, before the two realized that their daughter was missing.

Suddenly, a small log hit one of the bandits, and he fell on the ground. As his sword dropped, a girl with strawberry blonde hair quickly grabbed it.

“It is not nice to attack other people,” spoke Princess Anna as she took an offensive stance and quickly parried with the robber, before disarming him.

“You will leave us alone, or else,” spoke Anna, as the Queen grabbed her arm, trying to pull Anna away from the fight.

The two bandits quickly retreated, as they did not want to face the wrath of the youngest princess of Arendale. 

“That was reckless of you, don’t ever take a sword in your hand!” spoke the King as the family saw that guards finally arrived to the port.

“Greetings, I am King of Arendale, and we came to visit my sister’s brother and his family,” spoke King Agdar.

“Yes sir,” spoke the Captain of the Royal Guard, as he descended from his white stallion. Anna read Maximus on the horse’s name tag.

The guards escorted the members of the royal family to the castle, where the King and Queen of Corona met them.

“Greetings sister,” spoke the King of Corona, as he greeted his sister.

“This is my husband Agdar, and our youngest daughter Anna. Our eldest, Elsa unfortunately could not come,” spoke Queen Idun.

“Welcome to our Kingdom,” spoke the Queen of Corona as she relatives hugged each other.

“I heard that your daughter is around Anna’s age, could she meet her?” asked Queen Idun as the two monarchs of Corona looked at each other in sadness before speaking.

“Some witch stole our baby eighteen years ago. We have not seen our daughter since,” spoke the King of Corona, as his sister put her hand on his shoulder.

“We will help you find her, brother, “ spoke Queen Idun as Anna saw three suspicious men walking outside of the castle.

Out of curiosity, she separated from the group, and exited the room, looking what the three bandits planned to do next. She noticed that two of the bandits she met before.

A/N: This is part 2 of my planned at least seven part multi crossover- Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians. I will write this concurrently with Brave/HTTYD part 1 of this crossover. This part will explore Anna and Rapunzel’s friendship. Rapunzel/Eugene.


	2. Anna's day in Corona

Anna walked quietly, looking at the three bandits, while trying to figure out what they were planning. She knew they wanted to probably steal something, so the Princess was determined to step them.

As she exited the castle, a large image caught her eyes. She saw a large picture of the King and Queen of Corona, who held one cute young baby. The baby was dressed in a purple dress, and had golden hair.

As Anna looked around, she noticed that she lost sight of the three men. The young woman walked on the street, unsure on what to do next.

Anna searched for any evidence of the bandits that she was pursuing, but was unable to find them. Once, her eyes stopped on another picture of the young child, underneath which “Lost Princess” was written.

Anna sighed and moved on. By now the Princess was very unhappy. “If only Elsa was here, she could help me find them,” thought the younger Princess, as she walked on the street.

The girl decided to return to the castle, thinking that her parents were worried about her. “This kingdom is so boring, there is nothing to do here. In Arendale I at least have Elsa to keep me company during the meals,” thought Anna as she entered the castle.

“Your highness, are you alright?” Asked a guard

“I am fine,” replied the girl as she entered the castle.

Anna walked within the halls, looking at different rooms that could be seen from the corridor. After she passed many halls, she looked at yet another one, but this time she was excited.

A man, who was one of the three bandits she saw earlier, was handing on the rope, trying to get a piece of jewelry. Anna raised her brow.

“Guards!” cried the Princess as she pointed at the bandit, who by now grabbed the crown, and was quickly pulled by his fellow rogues.

Anna’s scream alerted the guards, however, and they were all aware now that the precious crown got stolen. “Thank you, your highness, we will now take it from here,” spoke one of the guards, as the whole squad of guards run away from the hall, being in hot pursuit after the thieves.

Anna looked on the ground. She did not appreciate that the guards did not want her to help them. The teenage Princess looked around and saw a sword, which was really a long dagger. The girl smirked, run at the weapon, grabbed it, and escaped the castle once more.

As the girl exited the castle, she accidentally bumped into one horse and his rider. The guard fell on the pavement, while the horse looked puzzled. Anna then noticed the nametag on the horse.

“I’ve seen you before. Come Maximus, we need to get that crown back,” spoke Anna as she climbed on the horse. Maximus produced a happy expression, and the two rode after the robbers.

\--------------------  
While Princess Anna was in pursuit of the three thieves, a woman dressed in crimson and black colors walked in the woods. She had long black wavy hair; she carried a basket.  
“Greetings, Mother Gothel,” spoke a man’s voice, as a shadow appeared next to the woman.

“Who is this?” asked the woman, as she exposed her dagger. 

“Don’t worry, I am not here to fight you,” spoke the shadow. The shadow then reshaped into a man dressed in a black outfit, who had yellow eyes.

“Pitch Black!” spoke Mother Gothel, as she looked at the newcomer.

“I see that you are aware of who I am,” spoke the man

“Of course I know who you are, after all, I lived during the Dark Ages,” spoke the woman, as she lowered her weapon.

“Then you know that we have quite a few things in common. I want to bring back the fear in this world, especially to children, while you managed for almost eighteen years to hide a sun mage from the world. You represent the darkness, just as I do, and together we can reshape this world to our liking,” suggested Pitch Black.

“I am sorry, but I am not interested. I only want to live together, while using that fool’s golden hair. I don’t care about the world, or how others live in it,” replied Gothel.

“And I thought that we could work together. Still, my offer still stands. I can sense that a powerful group of heroes might assemble, and from my experience it would be best for us to fight the Guardians together. But, suit yourself,” spoke Pitch Black as he changed into black smoke, before disappearing.

“The Guardians might get stronger?” thought Mother Gothel, “No matter, they only care about their precious children, and even they cannot take my Rapunzel away from me, as she is no longer a child. Even if they get stronger, they would never concern themselves with me,”

Mother Gothel continued walking towards her tower, where she kept her prisoner alone. The old woman smiled, she would soon get another dose of rejuvenation from the girl’s magic hair.

While Mother Gothel walked towards the tower, where she kept her prisoner, Princess Elsa sat in her room, reading a book. It started snowing. Elsa put her book on the table, and approached the window. She looked on the horizon, wanting to be free, but knew that she could not.

Just before she prepared to leave her window, and return to read her book, she saw that something quickly flew past her window. That got her attention, and the young Princess looked in the window with more focus. 

She saw a boy around seventeen years of age flying in the air, creating some snow. He then landed on the road, and created more snow, making many children play in it. Elsa could not believe that there was someone else with powers like hers. 

“Could it be? But Jack Frost is just a legend?” thought Elsa as she tried to think whether her mind was playing with her.

“Perhaps I need rest. And to think I actually saw Jack Frost flying next to my window!” thought Elsa as she closed her curtains, and lay on her bed.

A/N: next chapter will feature the chase- Anna and Maximus chasing Flynn Rider. Elsa will not be a main character in this part, but don’t worry; she will be a main character in part 3. I plan for Elsa to meet Jack Frost at the end of part 3. Stay tuned.


	3. Chase

“Faster Maximus, faster! We need to catch those thieves,” spoke Anna, as Maximum galloped.

The Princess was excited, since she was finally doing something, as opposed to sitting in her Castle, being bored from not knowing what to do.

The pair ran into the forest. Many trees now surrounded them, but the duo was determined to get to the thieves.

“Maximus?” asked Anna, as she saw a tree branch too late. She hit the tree and fell on the ground, while Maximus continued his gallop since he was determined to get to the thieves, and did not notice that he lost his rider.

“All right, what do I do know?” asked herself Princess Anna, as she looked around. She knew she was lost. Nevertheless, the girl was determined to find the three rogues.

The girl ran through the forest. At times her dress got stuck in various tree brunches. After a brief chase, her green dress was almost ruined, as she now had a long skirt with a shirt instead of her full green gown.

The girl continued running, before she arrived at the small valley, where she saw three bandits. The rocks on three sides surrounded the valley. One side had higher ground, where the forest continued. One of bandits climbed on top of the other two, and then ran away, leaving his fellow rogues stranded.

“Flynn Rider!” cried the two other bandits, as Anna managed to catch up with them.

“Where is the crown you stole?” asked Anna as she approached the two thugs.

“You again, girlie?” asked on of the thugs

“Yes. Its me,” spoke Anna as she took her sword and took an offensive stance.

“Where is the crown?” asked the young Princess

“Flynn Rider got away with it,” spoke the other bandit, as the two brother bandits surrounded Anna.

“Now, let me climb and get after your traitorous friend, or else,” spoke Anna

“Or else what?” asked the bandits, as they retrieved their swords, and attacked Anna. The girl parried their attacks, and then disarmed both of them. 

As the young Princess defeated the two bandits, the group saw incoming guards, who were quickly approaching.

“Now, let me climb!” spoke Anna, “and I will ask the King to give you a lesser punishment. After all, I am his niece,” spoke Anna, as the two thugs looked at each other and then nodded to this suggestion.

Anna climbed on one, and then on the other bandit, before climbing on top of the rock. The girl resumed the chase. As she ran, she noticed the third bandit, Flynn Rider, who was escaping.

“You will not escape me!” spoke Anna as she chased after him.

The man ran for a while, before stopping to take some rest. “This was something,” spoke Flynn Rider, as he looked at the crown.

“Give it back!” spoke Anna, as she ran at the bandit.

“Hey feisty pants, what do you want?” spoke Flynn Rider as he looked at the girl.

“You stole this crow from my Uncle, and now you need to give it back!” spoke Anna as she exposed her sword.

“Hey there, we don’t need to get violent, do we?” spoke Flynn Rider as he looked at the girl and suddenly made puppy eyes.

“That wont work on me, you thief!” spoke Anna as she swung her sword. 

Flynn Rider dodged it a few times, before the two arrived at the edge of the hill. “You slimy!” began Anna but as she swung her sword, she lost balance and fell on a tree branch, which was located at the edge of the hill.

“You cannot escape me!” spoke Anna, as the tree broke in half. The Princess fell on a few rocks, before finally landing deep in the valley. Now she was totally lost.

“All things considered, this is a great trip,” thought Anna,” I should only get the crown, and this trip to Corona would be totally perfect.

The Princess walked in the forest, exploring where she landed. She did not know much but one thing was certain, she was stuck in some place where she knew nothing about.

She continued walking, and soon stumbled upon a small cave, where she decided to rest. The girl lay on the grass, and closed her eyes. Life was peaceful. The girl rested for a bit before standing up. She traveled a bit more, and then saw something strange. In the center of the field stood a tall tower. The girl hid in the nearby bush when she heard some movement. She peaked and saw a woman descending on the long golden hair.

The woman with black hair had a basket. She traveled through the field, and when she passed the Princess, Anna at first wanted to jump and ask whom the stranger were, but quickly decided against that.

As the older woman left, Anna exited her hiding place, and slowly approached the tower. The tall tower looked strange, there appeared to be no entrances to it. There was only one window that was located upstairs in the tower, through which the stranger woman exited the tower.

“How do I enter this tower?” thought Anna, as curiosity began to overwhelm the young Princess.

“Hey, is anyone home?” asked Anna, but got no reply.

“Apparently the woman could summon golden ropes that look like hair,” thought the Princess.

“Is there anyone home?” she tried again, before she turned around, and began walking away from the tower, only to be gently hit by a large volume of hair.

Anna turned around and looked at the hair. She grabbed the hair and began to slowly climb the tower. Someone apparently was helping her, as the hair was rising in the air.  
After a short journey, Anna arrived to the window of the tower, where she saw a girl, about her age dressed in purple dress. The young woman had very long golden hair.

“Hi, I am Anna,” spoke the Princess.

“Rapunzel,” spoke the golden haired girl as she then hugged Anna.

“I finally can talk to another girl my age,” smiled Rapunzel, as she welcomed Anna into her tower.

“This is going to be an even more exciting journey that I planned for,” thought Anna, as she entered the tower.

A/N: next chapter Anna and Rapunzel talk and bond.


	4. The Girl Talk

Anna stepped in the tower, and looked around. The place was not very big yet cozy. Anna saw paintings on the walls, a bookshelf with a few books, a wardrobe, and many more things. All things considered, the tower was a very comfortable place to be.

“Welcome to my home, stranger. My name is Rapunzel. I lived here for all my life,” spoke Rapunzel, as she looked at the Princess.

“Princess Anna,” spoke Anna as she greeted her new friend.

“Come, sit on my bed. I want us to talk about life and the outside world. Mother always told me that the world is a cruel place, and only my tower is safe,” spoke the slightly hyperactive girl with golden hair.

“Well,” began Anna

“Is it true that there are many men, who are crazy monsters?” asked Rapunzel

“I don’t know about crazy monsters, but from what I do know is that there are men and women who steal things that do not belong to others. For example, I arrived here because I chased three robbers, who stole a crown from my Uncle,” replied Anna

“Mother told truth! Of course she would, why would not she!” spoke Rapunzel

“Truth? Why are you talking about your mother?” asked Anna

“My mother hid me away from the cruel world, because she was afraid that men would find my hair and use it for their own selfish gains,” replied Rapunzel

“What about your life, is it fun to be a Princess? I always dreamt that I am a Princess,” spoke Rapunzel

“My life is actually very boring. When I was little, I was very close to my older sister Elsa, but one day she stopped interacting me unless we were in the dining hall, or some other formal place. Even then, out interactions were very limited. My parents reduced the staff, and there is not much to do in an empty castle. I never even had any friends my age before,” spoke Anna as she looked at Rapunzel.

“Same here. My only friend is Pascal,” spoke Rapunzel

“Who?”

“Pascal, you can come out. Anna won’t bite you,” spoke the girl with the golden hair, as a little green animal appeared before the two girls.

“Is that a frog?” 

“No, it’s a chameleon,” replied Rapunzel, as the small animal approached the two girls.

“Forgive me for my curiosity, but why did you mother hide you in here? What is it so special about your hair?” asked Anna

“Well, she told me not to tell anyone else, but I can see that I can trust you. It’s almost as if we have some connection. But that would be stupid, I mean we are not sisters, right?”

“We could be cousins,” spoke Anna as the two girls laughed.

“So anyway, my hair has magical properties. When I sing, it glows and can heal even the direst wounds. It can also light up the surroundings,” spoke Rapunzel, as she sang her song, and the hair glowed.

“This is great, Rapunzel!” spoke Anna as she jumped on the bed.

“I know but this is the reason why my mother protects me from the world. She is afraid others would abuse my healing powers for evil reasons,” spoke Rapunzel.

“That makes sense. It is sad that one has to stay in restrained location, away from the outside world to not let the others take advantage of their precious gifts,” spoke Anna as she then looked at Rapunzel.

“Wait, do you think that there are other people with powers like yours?” asked Anna, as a thought occurred in her head.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, as my mother told me that when I was a baby, I ate a golden flower accidentally, which in turn caused me to acquire such hair with magical properties. However, someone tries to cut my hair when I was a baby, and the strand of hair turned brown and never regrew,” spoke Rapunzel as she showed the single brown strand of hair.

“Why are you asking this? Do you think someone you know has magical powers like me?” asked Rapunzel excitedly.

“Well, I thought that my sister could. But that would be impossible, her hair is almost as white as snow and your hair is golden. Besides, I would have known is she had eaten any golden flowers as a baby. No, my sister does not have magical powers. Still, she did lock herself in her room for the most of her life, and this fact is eerie similar to your situation. 

Perhaps she is hiding some other magical power,” spoke Anna

“Your sister seems to be a nice person. I wish I could meet her,” spoke Rapunzel as she led Anna towards the table, where she decided to treat her guest with some of her cooking.

“This is delicious. Wait, you have chocolate?” cried Anna in excitement, as she grabbed chocolate drink and drank it.

“This is so good, thank you,” spoke Anna as she finished her drink.

“So, Anna, do you think that the outside world overall is a nice place?” asked Rapunzel

“Well, it can be dangerous, as I told you before. Two thugs with ginger sideburns attacked my family and I,” began Anna

“Oh no, were you all OK?” asked scared Rapunzel

“We were. As you know, I was extremely bored for many years. I remember running in the halls, and seeing guards training in sword fighting, so I picked up some skills. I defended and defeated the bandits. The whole world is both good and bad. There are good people and bad people, although some places are more dangerous than others,” spoke Anna

“I wish I could check the world for at least one day, but my mother would not approve,” began Rapunzel, as a man suddenly appeared in the tower.

“Nice tower to hide from those guards,” spoke the man before a black frying pan hit him in the head. The man fell on the floor. 

Rapunzel then tried to lift him and put in the wardrobe. With Anna’s help, the two girls managed to put the person in the wardrobe.

“There is a man in my closet!” spoke Rapunzel, as the two girls looked at each other.


	5. Deal with Flynn Rider

The two girls quickly bonded together, and spent the rest of the day talking about their hobbies. Rapunzel introduced Anna to the art of cooking, while Anna told her new friend about the daily life of a Princess, and how she lived in a castle for fifteen years.

Late in the evening, while the girls were laughing at the table, they heard a voice from downstairs. “Rapunzel, let down your hair,” spoke an older female voice.

“Hold on mother,” spoke the girl as she then looked at Anna.

“Hide, while I talk to my mother,” spoke Rapunzel, as she threw her hair through the window. While the woman was ascending the tower, Anna climbed under Rapunzel’s bed.

“Hello Rapunzel, how was your day?” asked Mother Gothel, as she looked at the girl.

“I am fine mother, I was thinking about what you could give me for a birthday,” spoke Rapunzel

“It better not involve going to see the lights,” spoke the older woman, as she sat in the chair.

“No, I had a better idea! You could bring me the fruits I like!” spoke the girl

“But Rapunzel, this trip would take at least three days! I am afraid to leave you alone for so long!” protested the older woman with a sign of concern on her face.

While the two women were talking, Anna was observing the scene. She agreed with some points the older woman said, as the outside world could be a dangerous place. Anna, however, felt that she should help her new friend to experience the joy of spending time outside.

“All right Rapunzel, I will bring you your favorite fruits, but you shall promise me you will be on your best behavior,” spoke Mother Gothel as Rapunzel nodded.

“Splendid. Then, I will see you in three days time,” spoke Gothel, as she hugged Rapunzel, and soon descended on the girl’s hair.

When Anna was sure that the woman left, Anna climbed out of her hiding spot, and looked at her friend. “Your mother can be scary sometimes,” 

“I guess. But she really loves me!” spoke Rapunzel

“What are going to do about the man in your closet?” asked Anna, as Rapunzel smirked.

“Bring me a chair,” spoke the golden haired girl, as she then used her hair to open the wardrobe.

When the man woke up, he saw that he was tied to a chair with something that resembled hair. “Is that hair?” asked the main aloud

“Who are you? You must know we are not afraid of you!” spoke Rapunzel’s voice from the shadows.

“Who am I? My name is Flynn Rider,” spoke the man, as Rapunzel exited the shadows and looked at him.

“And what are you doing here, Flynn Rider,” asked Rapunzel, as she tightened her hair.

“Listen girl, I think there was some misunderstanding. I was chased by some bad people, and arrived to this haven to seek shelter,” spoke the man

“You mean me?” asked Anna, as she then too exited the shadows, and looked closely at Flynn Rider.

“Who are you,” began Flynn Rider, “Oh no!” 

“Oh yes! You stole something important from my Uncle!” Spoke Anna as she looked at the thief.

“Listen Princess, no hard feelings, but,” began Flynn

“Wait a second, you are a thief!” exclaimed Rapunzel

“Here we go! Listen girls, I don’t do this often, but here it comes,” spoke the man as he made puppy eyes. 

“What does that supposed to mean?” asked Anna

“Just give me my crown, and I will be on my way,” spoke Flynn Rider

“You mean this crown?” asked Anna, as she held the golden object in her hands.

“Yes!”

“Tough luck Mister Rider, this does not belong to you,” spoke Anna as she stepped towards the window.

“So you will just leave me here?” asked distressed man

“Yeah. I will also call the guards to arrest you,” threatened Anna

“Anna, please don’t bring other people here! My mother will be very unhappy and I don’t want her to be mad at me for letting strangers know where I live,” spoke Rapunzel, as Flynn Rider observed the two girls.

“What about your dream of going to see the lights?” Asked Anna

“I can help you with that,” spoke Flynn Rider as the two girls looked at him.

“Look, please untie me. I will show the lanterns to your friend, and then I will take the crown and leave you alone,” spoke the man

“I can take my friend to see the lanterns myself!” spoke Anna proudly

“In these woods? I know that you are badass, Princess, but even you don’t know these woods as I do. And there are many bad people who might hurt you, if you stray from the path,” warned Flynn Rider.

“Anna, please? Let him take me to see the lights, and then you can chase this thief to get the crown back to your Uncle. I just want to see the lights! I dreamed of this all my life! And it will be my birthday when the lights, I mean lanterns go,” spoke Rapunzel as she looked at her friend.

“Fine, but only because you have such a wonderful dream. I have a dream too, where I can be with my sister once again. We had such wonderful childhood back when I was very little,” spoke Anna as Rapunzel untied Flynn.

“I will keep the crown,” spoke Rapunzel

“Fine,” spoke the other two people.

Suddenly, something quickly entered, and then just as quickly exited Flynn Rider’s ear.

“What the?” asked the man as she then saw Pascal, who was smirking.

“Get your frog of me!” 

“Its chameleon,”

“I don’t care,” spoke Flynn Rider, as Pascal jumped on Rapunzel’s shoulder.

Anna looked at the pair in amusement. Despite Flynn being a thief, who stole her Uncle’s crown, which technically was meant to be her cousin’s crown, the man was not all that bad. He was even a decent guy, and if he were not a thief, the Princess mused that Rapunzel and this Flynn Rider could become a wonderful couple. But this was some wishful thinking in Anna’s head. 

“We will start in the morning, but until then,” spoke Anna, as she grabbed her friend’s pan and hit Flynn on the head.

“Why did you do that?” asked Rapunzel.

“So that he would not escape during the night,”

“Right,” spoke Rapunzel, as she tied Flynn Rider. 

In the morning, after Rapunzel woke Flynn up, the three people, as well as Pascal began their journey to see the lights.


	6. Escape from the Tower

The three humans finally exited the tower. Flynn was the first person to step on the firm soil, soon followed by Anna.

“What are you waiting, Rapunzel?” asked Anna, as she looked at her friend, who was still holding onto her very long hair.

“I am fine, I just don’t know what the grass feels like,” spoke Rapunzel, as she lowered her body closer to earth.

“You will be fine,” reassured her Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel found courage, and finally her bare feet touched the grass. The girl felt sensations she never felt before. She then placed both her feet firmer on the ground, and then stood up proudly.

“So this is what grass feels like! I always wondered,” spoke Rapunzel, as she began running around the tower, clearly overjoyed with happiness.

“Rapunzel? Your birthday is tomorrow, and we need to hurry. We still have the whole forest to cross and return to the city,” spoke Princess Anna, as she called her friend.

The girl did not listen much, as she continued to run around. It did not help them that the little chameleon decided to play hide and seek with her, and the pair did not seem to care much at first about anything.

“Common Punzie, we need to go,” spoke Flynn, as he saw a frying pan in the girl’s arms.

“When did you get that?” asked the man

“Oh, this? I took my pan to protect myself. Mother told me that the outside world is filled with horrible monsters, and I took my pan as a precaution,” spoke the girl, as Flynn Rider shook her head.

“Oh no, Mother is going to be so sad!” suddenly exclaimed Rapunzel, as her body dropped on the grass. She lay for five minutes on her stomach, with her face looking at the grass.

“Rapunzel? Its fine, she would not do much. Trust me, she will understand,” spoke Anna before she had an epiphany.

“Oh no, my parents, and my Uncle and Aunt must be so worried by now,” spoke Anna, as she too realized she was in a similar situation as her friend.

“Will they be mad?” asked Rapunzel curiously

“Well, parents tend to spank their children. They also tend to put them in their room as punishment for running away,” spoke Flynn as he looked at Rapunzel.

“I will never feel grass again?” spoke Rapunzel, as she sighed, “Fine, all I need to do in my life is to fulfill m dream to see the lights, and then I can spend my life in the tower,” spoke the girl

“That’s just harsh. I am pretty sure that she would let you out after a few days,” spoke Flynn as he realized whom he was talking to.

“Nevermind,”

“Look, Rapunzel, maybe after I get reunited with my family, I could ask the King to speak with your mother, so that you would have more freedom. I know that the King is a kind and fair man, and he could help you,” spoke Anna.

“You would do that for me?” spoke the other girl, as she jumped on Anna and hugged her; the two girls fell on the grass, but this time both of them were laughing.

The two girls rolled on the ground, and then played hide and seek for another hour, before the three people, as well as the chameleon continued their journey.

\-------------------------

Meanwhile, a young man, around eighteen years of age, sat in a tavern in a neighboring kingdom. He was well dressed. His hair was read, and he had sideburns.

“Hello brother, how is it still being the last in line to the throne?” read the first line. The man smirked.

“We brought you some good news. We know that you are quite good with charming ladies, and we also know just how much you want the throne. We recently met some young lady Princess Anna of Arendale. She is fifteen years of age, and in a few years would be of marrying age. We recommend you meet her some time in the future. She can be fiery, but she is very naïve, and you wont have to charm her much even,” 

The young man finished the letter. He smiled. He heard of the Arendale kingdom before, and he knew that Arendale while small was a prosperous kingdom. He would need to charm Anna to think he liked her, and then marry her, before staging a few accidents, as she liked to call them, and then probably before he even were to turn twenty five, he would become King. 

“Please bring me another beer,” spoke the young man to the waiter.

“Yes, Prince Hans,” spoke the person, as he gave the Prince a drink. Hans smiled, as soon he would become a king.

\---------------------  
While Anna enjoyed her stay with Rapunzel, where the two girls just finished their game, and continued their journey to see the lights, Princess Elsa sat in her room, thinking about recent events. She still did not believe what she recently saw, and decided to ignore the sighting of a flying boy who could control snow.

Princess Elsa opened her geography book, which she found in the royal library. While Princess Anna would certainly find the book very boring, Elsa knew that knowing geography would help later on with establishing trade with other kingdoms.

“Lets see, DunBroch is a relatively close kingdom to Arendale. Its current ruler is King Fergus and Queen Elinor, and they have four children. Princess Merida is the Crown Princess, who likes archery,” read Elsa as she looked at the notes her parents wrote in the book.

“Arendale and DunBroch have a fur trade, which is very useful to Arendale during winter months. Arendale supplies DunBroch with ice, since the other kingdom has a warmer climate”

“Maybe I should strengthen the trade relations with DunBroch. I would ask my father to travel there as an Ambassador of Arendale,” thought Elsa

She then flipped the page. “Berk is a small village, located even closer to Arendale than DunBroch Kingdom. Arendale and Berk trade is infrequent, but the two states always had friendly relations,” read Elsa

“We really need to establish better trade with Berk,” thought Elsa.

She saw information about Corona, although she decided to skip the page as her parents surely had great trade relations with their close family members. Elsa saw Weseltown and Southern Islands also in the book, but decided that it was already too late. The girl closed the book, and decided to read one of her favorite books instead- Geometry and Architecture, before she peacefully fell asleep.

A/N: I used this chapter as a filler to set up for later parts of the crossover, mainly part 3, Frozen/How to Train Your Dragon crossover.


	7. Royal Breakfast

The two royal couples sat at the table, ready for breakfast. “Anna, come eat with us,” called Queen Idun her daughter, but still did not get the reply. The Queen assumed that her daughter decided to skip her meal last night, since the younger Princess might be homesick, but now it was strange that she did not get reply.

“Guards, does anyone know where my daughter is?” asked the Queen

“No, your Majesty,” spoke the guard, as another ran in the hall.

“My Queen, I am sorry for arriving so late,” spoke the newly arrived guard, having a large wound on his arm, while breathing heavily.

“At ease soldier, what is it?” asked the Queen

“My Lady, the Princess got lost in the woods. My men tried to stop two bandits, but they killed the rest of my group, and I barely managed to escape them, only to return now.  
“Send more men to find these bandits. And make a search party to find my daughter,” ordered the Arendale’s Queen, as the soldier left.

“Are you fine, sis?” asked the Corona’s King.

“My daughter is missing,” complained the Queen to her brother.

“My men will find her. They know where she was lost, at least. We never found my baby girl, but I am sure your daughter can take care of herself for awhile, until the guards find her,” reassured her the King, as the two returned to the dining table.

“Honey, our baby is missing,” spoke Queen Idun to her husband

“My men will find her, don’t worry,” spoke the King of Corona.

“I hope we will at least find Anna. I can barely live without knowing anything on what happened to my baby. I was sick once, very sick, and a special golden flower was found, that healed me. It also gave golden hair to my baby girl, who never got sick. Soon, she was stolen by the wicked witch,” spoke the Queen of Corona

“It’s terrible that some wicked person decided to steal our daughter. Apparently, she could heal not only herself, but also possibly others. It’s sad to know that there are evil people who want to use such power for selfish reasons,” spoke the King of Corona.

“Our eldest also has a power, but her power is more deadly. From young age, Elsa knew how to use ice and snow magic, but one day she hurt her sister, and we had to separate them. It broke our hearts, but Elsa’s powers were spiraling out of control,” spoke King Agdar.

“Elsa hit her sister in the head with ice. The Trolls, who saved her, told us that if it were heart, saving Anna would be extremely difficult,” added Queen Idun.

“I am so sorry about Elsa, I wish she could control her power,” spoke Queen of Corona.

“At least you know she is safe within the castle walls,” spoke the King of Corona, as he put a hand on his sister’s shoulder. The four royals continued their breakfast in silence, sad from the fact that two Princesses were now missing, and the third had troubles controlling her snow and ice powers.

“Princess Elsa has troubles with her ice powers? Interesting,” spoke Pitch Black, as he appeared in the room. 

The Bogeyman knew he still had not recovered his full power, but he knew that at least now he could try to do anything he could to send Princess Elsa further into depression; he would gladly make the girl have nightmares, as he wanted to see what a scared powerful ice mage would do. And the more destruction she would cause, the more people would be afraid, and therefore feel fear; and eventually Pitch Black would bring the era of fear and darkness to the world.

Pitch Black then disappeared into black smoke. He would wait; he knew his time would come.

\-----------------

As the four royals were eating their food, the three humans were walking in the forest. While Rapunzel was fascinated with everything she saw in the forest, Anna was a bit more skeptical of the whole situation, as she expected their guide, Flynn Rider, to try to betray them, and escape with the crown.

Suddenly, something moved in the bushes, and Rapunzel froze. “What is this sound?” asked the girl as the noise became louder.

A small grey creature jumped from the bush. It was very small, and it had long ears. While others would find it cute, Rapunzel panicked, and immediately jumped on Flynn Rider, holding onto him with her legs.

“What is this creature? Is it dangerous? Will it try to eat us?” asked Rapunzel as Flynn Rider tried to keep a straight face.

“Yes, it is very dangerous. It looks at you, and it is very hungry,” spoke Flynn Rider, as Anna lightly hit him in the arm.

“This is just a cute rabbit!” spoke Anna, as she dropped her sword and sat on the ground. 

“Come here, you little one, Princess Anna wants to hug you,” spoke Anna as the rabbit stared at the girl, and then quickly ran away.

“You see, nothing to be afraid of! This monster was actually scared of you more than you were of it,” smiled Flynn Rider, as Rapunzel climbed of his back, and looked awkwardly at her companions.

“Sorry, just never seen these creatures before. I only knew Pascal,” spoke Rapunzel, as the small chameleon showed its face from her hair, and looked at Rapunzel.

“Wait, where is the crown?” asked Anna, as she just realized that her friend did not have the crown.

“I left it in the tower, of course! We will return to it, and I will give it to Flynn Rider,” spoke Rapunzel as Anna face palmed.

\--------------------

Meanwhile, Maximus tried to figure out where Flynn Rider had escaped. The royal horse walked close to the ground, with its nose sniffing, trying to see any clues. The horse soon arrived at the poster, on which he saw a picture of a man with a weird looking nose. 

Maximus did not recognize the face at first, but after looking closer, he realized that it was the picture of Flynn Rider. The horse quickly grabbed the poster with its mouth and quickly ate the paper before hearing some noise in the bush, and hiding behind another.

When Maximus jumped, he saw a woman, who had long black hair. Both were surprised to see the other. Maximus then ran away from the woman.

“A horse without its rider? Rapunzel!” Exclaimed Mother Gothel, as she ran towards the tower, and tried to call the girl, but could not get an answer. She then found a small opening in the tower. After pushing away rocks, she quickly entered the tower, only to find out that Rapunzel was truly gone. 

“No! Where are you?” spoke Mother Gothel as she looked around, only to find a bag, which contained a poster of Flynn Rider. She then also saw a crown laying on the bookshelf. When she saw the crown, the woman got horrified.

She then looked back at the poster, and grabbed both the poster, and the crown, and put them in the bag she found. Mother Gothel then opened one drawer, and grabbed a long dagger.

“Whoever you are, Flynn Rider, you will wish you never stole Rapunzel from me,” thought Mother Gothel, as she then exited the tower, and began searching for Rapunzel.


	8. The Ugly Duckling

The trio continued their journey. At noon, they reached a small house within the woods.

“Where are we Flynn Rider?” asked Princess Anna

“This is the best place in town. This diner is great, and you two should enjoy it. It’s the best this kingdom has to offer,” spoke the man as he opened the door into an inn.

“Ugly Duckling,” read Anna, as the three humans entered the inn

As the group entered the building, they saw a group of muscular men, all of whom looked very threatening. “Don’t worry, everything is under control here,” spoke Flynn, as he le the two girls inside.

“You have a lot of hair,” spoke one of the thugs.

The two girls felt uncomfortable. Anna instantly knew that something was fishy in this inn, as she felt that people like the two bandits who tried to rob them would hangout in a joint like that.

“Are you Flynn Rider?” asked one of the thugs, as he grabbed Flynn, and then pointed at the picture on the wall. When Flynn looked at the picture closely, he saw a very large thin long nose.

“Now they are just mean,” complained the thief.

“This is Flynn Rider. This man has a very large bounty on his head,” spoke another large thug, as he grabbed Flynn Rider. This resulted in a brawl, where many thugs tried to get their hands on Flynn Rider, so that they could collect the bounty. One thug escaped the inn, and ran away, so that he could alert the authorities about Flynn Rider.

“Stop it!” spoke Rapunzel. Anna prepared to take her sword, but did not, as she saw that her new friend had temporarily stopped the fight.

“Please don’t hurt him! He is my guide! I have a dream, where I would see the lanterns that show up in the sky once a year on my birthday, and this thief, this Flynn Rider will help me accomplish my dream,” spoke Rapunzel, as the thugs suddenly dropped Flynn Rider.

“You know, I also have a dream,” one thug began singing about his dream. The rest of the patrons soon joined in the singing.

“And you Miss, do you have a dream?” asked one of the thugs.

“Yes! I have a dream that one day my sister and I will be friends again! Elsa, I miss our happy childhood! I have a dream that Elsa will open up and stop hiding from me,” spoke Anna, as the men in the inn smiled.

“You both have great dreams. Familial love is a very strong force of nature,” spoke one of the men who had a hook for a hand.

“Flynn Rider, what about you?” asked the men.

“I have a dream, where I will own an island, and nobody will ever bother me. I will live in a nice castle,” began Flynn Rider.

“Your dream sucks,” spoke another man, who had a helmet on his head.

Anna sighed, as she breathed with ease. These men would not harm them. The princess then realized that even if they were thugs, they still had hearts and dreams of their own.  
“I hope your sister will realize what a wonderful person you are,” spoke another man, as he looked at Anna.

While the men in the inn sang, a figure dressed in dark robes looked inside. Mother Gothel heard noise coming from the building, and decided to check the source.

The woman was surprised to see Rapunzel dancing happily with some thugs. “Wait until these men thugs hurt you. I can see already your crying body, distraught for not believing me,” thought Gothel, as she continued watching. The woman decided to wait, and then strike at an opportune moment.

“This is so fun! I wish you all were my friends, and that we all lived in the town nearby! We could all accomplish our dreams,” exclaimed Rapunzel happily, as continued to dance.  
Anna sat on a chair, thinking about the whole situation. The more she thought about Rapunzel, the more she did not like Mother Gothel. Rapunzel claimed that the woman had parental love for her, but Anna did not like how Gothel treated Rapunzel.

“Hiding your child against their wishes, so that the parent could protect their child from harm,” began Anna, as a realization came to her mind.

“Could my parents, my own parents be like this Mother Gothel? Could it be that Elsa actually does have some magical powers, and that my parents are so concerned for her that they don’t allow even me to visit my dear sister?” thought Anna, as she looked at her friend dancing with Flynn Rider.

The Princess knew that the man was a thief, but the more she interacted with him, the more she believed in his goodness, and that he and Rapunzel would actually be a good match.

“I will ask my Uncle to pardon this Flynn Rider, and then set up these two lovebirds. Yes, that’s exactly what I will do after this adventure is over,” smiled Anna as she thought about true love.

“I wish I would someday find a prince, with whom I would share true love,” thought Anna hopefully.

The door suddenly opened, and a number of guards quickly entered the inn.

“Flynn Rider, you are under arrest,” spoke the captain of the guard, as she looked at where the thief was.

“Quick, here is the exit,” spoke one of the thugs in the inn, as he opened the door in the floor.

Flynn quickly jumped in it. Before the two girls could enter, the man looked at them. “Go, live your dreams. They are beautiful,” spoke the man, as he then closed the door.

“This was close,” spoke Flynn Rider, as the three humans ran, and soon exited the tunnel, arriving at the entrance to a cave. As they reached the edge of the cliff, they saw that the bridge was destroyed. As the trio looked back, they saw that the guards had found them. Among the guards stood Anna’s horse friend.

“Maximus?” spoke Anna

“Princess Anna, what are you doing here?” asked a guard

“This will be interesting,” thought Flynn Rider as the three people faced the guards.


	9. Fight by the Dam

“Yes, that’s me,” smiled the red headed girl as the guards looked at her.

“Your Highness, your family is searching for you, and they ordered us to bring you back. Since we found you, you have to come back. Don’t worry; I heard that your mother persuaded your Uncle and Father not to give you a harsh punishment for running away. You probably will be just grounded in your room for a month,” spoke the guard as he signaled his men to make a circle around the trio.

“Rapunzel, run,” spoke Anna as the girl nodded and used her hair to throw away. The hair got stuck at another plank, on the other side of the construction site. Rapunzel grabbed her hair and swung across the construction site.

“Princess Anna, come with me. You men, take this thief with you,” spoke the guard as he grabbed Anna’s hand. 

As the guards kept advancing, Flynn saw that he held the frying pan in his hands. A soldier attacked him, but Flynn Rider parried, and soon defeated the first guard.  
“This might come in handy,” grinned the man as he began fighting with other guards.

“Do not touch me,” spoke Anna, as she hit the guard with her elbow, before making a semi circle, grabbing hew sword, and going on the offensive.

“Princess, please, be reasonable. Your parents only want to protect you, and grounding a young naughty lady like yourself is reasonable,” spoke the man

“Reasonable! Tell this to my sister! I still don’t know why, but poor Elsa is stuck in her room for many years, only attending meals with the rest of her family. No, I wont come back so that my family will punish me like her!” cried the Princess.

Everyone was amazed at the scene where Anna finally lost it. She jumped and with fast movements began to attack not only the Captain of the guard, but also two other men. The girl held herself well, and the guards could not disarm her, no matter how hard they tried.

“I am sorry, but I don’t know anything about your friend Elsa,” spoke the guard as Anna kept defending herself. She knocked out two guards, and disarmed one more. Only the Captain was left to fight her.

“How did you learn to fight like that? If you come with me willingly, I will give a recommendation for you to become a knight. That is, after your grounding punishment would expire,” spoke the Captain of the guard.

“A girl has to learn something, especially since I had no friends. I realize now that instead of being angry at my sister for not being my friend for ten years, it is all my parents fault,” spoke Anna as she hit harder. The man’s sword flew away from his hands, soon landing at the horse’s feet.

“Go and tell my father that I will return when I decide to return. And I will not be punished. Or if he decided to do that, he would lose his younger daughter,” spoke Anna in anger as the guards backed up.

Maximum saw the sword at his legs, and lifted it with his jaws. The horse then stood up, and looked at Flynn Rider.

“You have got to be kidding me!” spoke Flynn Rider, as the two engaged in battle. Flynn Rider fought with his pan, trying not to fall from the cliff, while Maximus kept attacking him with his sword.

“This is officially the weirdest thing to ever occur to me,” spoke Flynn Rider, as he kept fighting with Maximus. Finally, the pan flew from his hands, and fell.

Rapunzel observed the scene. The girl was not used to so much violence. However, she managed to overhear that apparently Anna’s father, the king and brother in law to the King of Corona, through the royal guards told Anna that she would be grounded for a month.

“I cannot let Anna be grounded,” thought Rapunzel as she threw her hair to the other side of the cliff. 

Flynn Rider saw the hair, and quickly grabbed Anna.

“Hey, don’t touch me either! You are a thief!” spoke Anna, as the two swung across the construction site to the other side. 

“We made it,” spoke Flynn, as he then noticed that Maximus knocked out a supporting column in the water dam and ran across, towards them. The trio ran away from the horse, running on the wooden planks that supported the water dam, occasionally knocking a few of them down.

Suddenly, the dam broke, and water began pouring everywhere. It knocked down the threw friends, who then ran away from the large body of water, only to soon end up in a cave. Some water entered the cave, and the group did not know how they would exit their predicament, as the cave was also dark.

Meanwhile, in the castle, King Agdar was walking in his room, not knowing what to do. “I will ground her for a month! Why can’t she understand that a young Princess cannot run away into wilderness like that,” spoke the King of Arendale Kingdom.

“Honey, don’t be too harsh on her. Our younger daughter is probably lost,” spoke Queen Idun.

“She cannot be. I wont allow my youngest to run away. I just cant. I tried to be patient, you know I tried, but you know as well as I do that Elsa would not be able to inherit the crown. One day she would just lose control, and harm everyone,” 

“I cannot believe my ears! You cannot do this to Elsa,”

“Yes I can. I am the King of Arendale, as well as her father. I need the Kingdom to survive, and for that I need a dependable successor. True, Anna’s head is often in the clouds, but at least she is normal! I decided. When we get back, I will exile Elsa, and make Anna the heir to the throne,” spoke King Agdar as tears appeared on Queen Idun’s face. The woman ran away from the room, before colliding with her brother.

“I heard what he said. Don’t worry; we will discuss this at the dinner. After all, we are family, all four of us,”

‘Thank you,” spoke Queen Idun as she hugged her brother, who comforted her.

A/N: I decided to explore King and Queen of Arendale characters a bit more.


End file.
